


Water Under the Bridge

by subbyinjun



Series: renjun baby cock [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Bratty Huang Ren Jun, Dom Na Jaemin, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Na Jaemin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Possessive Na Jaemin, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin, brief mentions of, kind of, somebody save mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subbyinjun/pseuds/subbyinjun
Summary: Renjun knows how scary Jaemin gets when he's mad, his boyfriend rarely gets angry, but when he does, it's never good.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: renjun baby cock [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880500
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Water Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> first fic posted on this account!! pls be nice to me :( this was supposed to be posted on jaemin day, but i slacked off, and here we are
> 
> disclaimer: english is not my mother tongue. if you find errors in the text, please keep in mind that i am an amateur writer
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/subbyinjun)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/rjbabycoc-k)

"Do you really have to go?" Renjun said, looking up at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. 

Jaemin turns his attention to the smaller, noticing Renjun's cute pout. He coos at how adorable his baby was. "Kitten, as much as I would like to stay with you, I really can't miss this opportunity. Besides, I'll probably be gone for a week at most, so you won't have to miss me too much." Jaemin cups the smaller's cheeks and places a quick kiss on his lips.

"Fine," Renjun says, and he almost hates the way his boyfriend's gaze changes. "You know what that means, right, kitten?" Jaemin's hands are slowly wandering down his petite body, moving to his plump ass, and Renjun gasps when he feels big hands squeezing his butt. "Y- yes, I do, daddy."

"C'mon, say it," Jaemin squeezes his ass a little harder, eliciting a moan from Renjun.

"I- I can't touch myself when you're away."

"Good," the taller releases his grip on his boyfriend, and Renjun almost lets out a whine if not for the tense atmosphere. "Be a good kitten for me tonight before I leave, yeah?"

  
  
  
  
  


If Renjun knew he would have to accompany Jaemin to the airport with warm cum dripping down his thighs, he would have left his boyfriend alone and stopped pushing his buttons. He never felt so humiliated in his life, and the taller's grip on his ass was definitely _not_ helping. 

He could feel another load of cum exit his hole when Jaemin slaps his thighs. "Are you having fun right now, kitten?" The taller whispers into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. "Look at you getting hard in public. do you want me to fuck you here, kitten, where everyone can see how you turn into a slut for my cock?"

_Attention, passengers on flight 813. Attentions, passengers on flight 813. The departure gate has been changed. Flight 813 taking off from Gate 23 in 20 minutes. Thank you._

Renjun lets out a breath of relief, thank goodness for the announcement.

"I guess that's me then. Take care, kitten, I'll see you in a few days." Jaemin pulls the smaller in for a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Don't forget your promise, hm?" His boyfriend tells him before pulling away and heading to his flight. Renjun turns around, making a beeline for the exit—realizing a new load of cum is dripping down his thighs.

  
  
  
  
  


_Fuck Na Jaemin and his big dick._

Renjun was having a tough time restraining himself. He can't help but curse his stupid boyfriend for making this a rule and his foolish self for actually agreeing with said boyfriend. 

The longest he had gone not touching himself this month was two days, two days, and it was when they had to attend his aunt's funeral in the countryside. Even then, the experience was not a good one for Renjun, imagine how difficult it would be if he did that for a week.

Still, he wanted to be a good kitten for Jaemin, so he tried his best to stop touching his body. Renjun was busy throughout the day. He cleaned the house, did the laundry, heck he even finished a novel in hopes of distracting himself, and it worked—well kind of—the first few days.

Three days in and Renjun is so close to breaking. 

It's not like Jaemin could see him pleasuring himself. His boyfriend wouldn't install cameras without letting him know, right? Renjun shakes his head. _No, he's not that type of guy, but I swear to god if I find a camera in here, I will not hesitate to beat the shit out of him._

Renjun quickly dismisses the thought, and enters his shared room with Jaemin, locking the door behind him. He starts undressing down to his lace panties. His right-hand palms his small cock, and the other twisting his sensitive nipples. After a while, precum was already leaking from his cock, and Renjun can't keep himself up anymore, collapsing onto their bed. He removes his panties and grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer, applying a generous amount to his slender fingers.

He enters a finger into his hole, and he hisses because of the cold lube. 

Soon, he adds a second, then a third, and now Renjun has four fingers inside his hole. He works the fingers in his ass to find the spot, and Renjun almost jumps in pleasure when he finally finds his prostate. He presses down onto the sensitive bundle of nerves, and he's terribly close.

Renjun bites the pillow underneath him, paranoid someone might hear him as he rides out his orgasm. A little later, when he comes down from his high, Renjun takes his fingers out of his hole, and he is horrified at the mess he had made in their bedroom.

The next day, Renjun does it all over again. He enters their room, locks the door, fingers himself, and he cleans up. He didn't even try to be quiet this time as there were no signs of Jaemin coming home anytime soon.

However, on the fifth day, he had gotten bolder. Renjun was bouncing up and down his gigantic pink dildo—Jaemin's favorite. He had cummed earlier, and he was close to cumming a second time. Renjun screams his boyfriend's name almost like a mantra when he orgasms again, too lost in pleasure to notice said boyfriend had entered the house and could hear his loud moans.

"Couldn't wait a few days for me, huh, kitten?" Jaemin says as he opens the door to their room, looking as dashing as ever in his suit. Renjun would typically rush over to his boyfriend had he not been caught red-handed. "What do you think you're doing?" the smaller averts his gaze to the floor, nervous at what Jaemin has to say. 

"I said, what do you think you're doing?" His boyfriend steps closer to him, and Renjun feels tears gather in his eyes. He knows how scary Jaemin gets when he's mad, his boyfriend rarely gets angry, but when he does, it's never good. 

  
  
  
  
  


_It happened once when Renjun was hanging out with Mark, nothing out of the ordinary. He was sitting on the older's lap like he always does when Mark's around, but Jaemin was already in a bad mood and was feeling particularly possessive that day, so he told the smaller to sit on his lap instead. Renjun being the annoying little shit he is, decided to ignore Jaemin and proceeded to straddle Mark._

_When he turns around to see his boyfriend's reaction, he's hoisted up in the air and thrown onto their bed. After that, Renjun couldn't walk straight for days—Jaemin had fucked him rough throughout the night. He could only smile weakly at Mark when he encounters him the next day._

  
  
  
  
  


"Da- daddy, I'm s- sorry." Renjun chokes out, stuttering as tears are streaming down his face. "Kitten, if you were truly sorry, you would have kept your promise, but you didn't." Jaemin cups his face, wiping Renjun's tears with his thumb. "You know, I'm starting to think you like getting punished. Hm, kitten?" The smaller could only shake his head and whimper in response, too terrified to even talk.

"All fours. Now." Renjun quickly positions himself on the soft mattress, afraid to anger Jaemin even more. "I'm going to need you to count from one to ten, kitten. Can you do that?" The smaller looks at his boyfriend, glassy eyes looking at cold ones. Slowly, he nods at Jaemin.

Jaemin lands a heavy hit on Renjun's plump ass, and the smaller jolts pain. "O- one," he barely gets that one out before another lands on the other cheek, "t- two." Renjun could feel tears swell up in his eyes. Three, four, five—consecutive hits—his arms give up. "S- six, seven, ei- eight," Jaemin does it again on the other.

He's too tired by now, but he can't afford to make Jaemin angrier, so Renjun holds on and tries to keep still. "Nine," he breaks into a silent sob and, "ten," his legs finally give out.

Renjun almost drifts off to sleep when he feels himself lifted onto his boyfriend's lap. Jaemin had gotten rid of his clothes, and his enormous cock out on display. "Since you're all loose and lubed up, why not make use of that slutty hole of yours, kitten?" He hovers his lover above his thick cock, aligning it to the smaller's hole. "No! Too sensitive!" Renjun screams, he tries to move away, but Jaemin holds him firmly in place. "Really? But look at your tiny, tiny cock getting hard from me just entering the tip, slut."

Jaemin pushes his dick in and bottoms out, not giving Renjun a chance to get used to the stretch before moving. 

"H- ah, no more please." the smaller tries to push himself off, but it proves to be useless when his boyfriend holds his hands and starts drilling upwards.

Jaemin bounces Renjun on his cock, making the smaller meet his thrusts halfway. Every time he thrusts up, Jaemin forces his hips down. Renjun could only sob harder and flail around as he is shoved down his boyfriend's massive cock.

"A- ah!" Thin ropes of translucent cum spurt out of Renjun's cock, but Jaemin doesn't stop. "Daddy, p- please stop. I ca- can't anymore."

"Listen here, kitten, you will accept whatever I give you," his boyfriend whispers into his ear and flips their position. Renjun laying on his back and Jaemin on top, ramming his cock into his lover's ass. "How's that, kitten? My cock's nice and deep inside you."

It was all too much for the smaller—his asscheeks sting, he had just came, and Jaemin's thick cock is still pounding into him too fast, deep and hard.

"Your tight hole is taking me in so good." Renjun's slender legs could only quiver in the air as his bottom half was held by Jaemin's cock spearing him open, not touching the mattress underneath

He couldn't take it anymore, but his soft hole couldn't stop twitching around Jaemin's cock. "Haaa- hah," he's close, and he could feel that Jaemin was close too from the way his thrusts turned erratic.

His boyfriend withdraws his cock, and Renjun whines, clenching around nothing. He feels himself being flipped again, this time he's lying on his stomach. Jaemin forces his cock into him once more and continues pounding his lover. "You're just my little cock sleeve, a hole to take my cock."

His fourth orgasm hits him hard. Clear cum squirting from his cock while Jaemin unloads thick and hot cum into his ass, Renjun falls onto the pillow, legs spread wide open, too tired and overstimulated to close them. His boyfriend keeps fucking him, and he feels overly sensitive with the amount of cum pushed inside him, but all Renjun could do was cry even more.

Jaemin pulls out and starts fingering his pink and abused hole. "D- don't, I c- can't take any more." Jaemin dismisses him, adding more fingers. He finds Renjun's prostate quickly; steadily increasing the speed, the smaller tries to close his legs, but Jaemin holds them open and watches his lover fall apart even more.

Renjun cums dry after that.

After a few rounds, Jaemin decides that his lover had learned his lesson. "Was I too harsh on you, kitten?" He picks up the smaller, peppering his tear-stained face with kisses. "Just a little," Renjun wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him down for a proper kiss.

"Let's get you cleaned up in the bath, hm? And maybe we ca-" 

"Don't you dare ask for another round, Na Jaemin," Renjun says, angrily pointing a finger at his boyfriend. The taller plops him down gently on the spacious tub using one arm, the other behind his back—"I won't, kitten. I won't, I promise,"—fingers crossed as he climbs into the bath with his adorable lover.

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate all comments and kudos on my work <3 thank you for reading!
> 
> if you guys didn’t know, “water under the bridge” is actually an idiom ;>  
> 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/subbyinjun)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/rjbabycoc-k)


End file.
